


[Podfic] What's A Good Friend To Do?

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Fraser gets hit with some kind of mysterious powder! All of a sudden, Fraser needs sex. A lot of sex.





	[Podfic] What's A Good Friend To Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's A Good Friend To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213950) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



I've recorded so much gen lately that I've almost forgotten how much I enjoy recording porn. And this story is pretty much one long sex scene, so that worked out well. *g* I also really enjoyed reading in Ray POV. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/635txvh8hz35zq9e0xx7nbkksmvv1slp).


End file.
